A Woman Behind These Clothes
by Hwarangwai
Summary: The Summary is inside please read and pm me if you want to join...
1. OC Page

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**A/N: This is my first time doing Tekken so be nice. **

**NOTE: This is AU. Every character I like, You like and we like are here or so. **

**WARNING: Light Yaoi Okay My OC is a Cross-Dresser and I'm sorry…**

**Summary: **Seung Haneul Rang was a Woman and the Mother of Hwoarang, but because she was the only one left to her only family she vowed to take care of no matter what. For countless centuries the oldest Rang child had always been male...until she came along. So, to continue the tradition, she wore those bandages to make her family proud of her. So upon her return from wherever hell she had been to will things change?

**Pairings:**

**Kazuya Mishima x Seung Haneul Rang**

**Others x ?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**I'm accepting OCs, Before you begin, here are some rules you need to know:**

**PM Me if you want your OC in the Story.  
**

**I'm going to pick the most interesting one, not the first come first serve.**

**3. All OCs needed are Rookies yet trained in fighting.**

**4. I think the maximum of the members is 8 or so.**

**5. No God Mode or so…**

**6. I accept all Genders (Yeah including what you are thinking Right now) No Offence for Leo Fans.**

**Your OCs crush has to be a Tekken Character.  
**

**I accept only 1 OCs… Only 1 per Author…  
**

**If one Tekken character is Already Chosen no favors on Taking the already Taken Tekken Characters, if your OC is Paired with a Character he/she stays with that character. (Don't worry I won't pair your OCs on ugly or whatever they look like Characters and no…I won't pair any OCs on Mokujin or Kuma/Panda or Heihachi…AHEM…If you like I could do that *Batting eyelashes*)  
**

**Your OC can be a Family or a Relative to a Tekken Character…but no Extremities.**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Seung's Profile**

**Name: (last, first) **Rang, Seung Haneul

**Nickname: **Seung, Neul or Blood Hawk

**Age: (16-above) **38** (She's a Young Mom)**

**Gender: (Yes I'm accepting males, Female and Including what other Gender you are thinking.) **Female

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, etc. Must have details) **She is known for her long distinctly orange and auburn hair, her hair has been brushed back since the goggles would stop it from returning to its natural position (Which was spiked). Seung also has a Slightly muscular physique. Her eyes were Brown to Molten Gold (Though she had a faint Devil Gene in her), She had light skin color, She is 5'10 ½ in height, 150 lbs.

**Personality: (Please be descriptive)** Seung is a Calm, Level-headed yet hot-headed at the same time, impulsive person who enjoys fighting. She is sometimes cocky and arrogant though she does not likes to boast about her skills and strength, yet she can Back-up her Promises and threats to anyone. She still holds her focus on her opponents to not lose herself in her pride. She is very rebellious and does not like to obey orders, this however changes in regards to her son Hwoarang and Master Baek Doo San whom she dearly respects. Seung also holds a great sense of pride as well as a grudge towards her enemies. She may never look like it but she really do care to those who are close to her especially Hwoarang's Friends.

**What type is your OC: (shy, mysterious, happy-go locky, Hyper, cocky, tsundere, just not the same) **Seung isCalm, Level-headed yet hot-headed at the same time, impulsive person who enjoys fighting. She is sometimes cocky and arrogant though she does not likes to boast about her skills and strength. She's a Tsundere to everyone but had a very soft spot for Hwoarang and Master Baek. often portrayed as an arrogant and cold person in the presence of others, who initially had a win streak of some sort. Despite her brash and cocky nature she has shown great integrity, a drive for fighting strong opponents (primarily Hwoarang's Enemies) and rejecting a great amount of power. (all of which are also commonly seen in rivals). Though she can show aggression and belittlement to people, she has shown humility and concern for those who she cares about, most evidently Hwoarang, Master Baek and those people she cared. Like the others, people also consider her as a "pretty boy" which much to her dismay and would often get teased by both Hwoarang and Friends.

**~Clothes~**

**(****Seung ****dresses as a Boy/Man or whatever, she put on Bandages to make her Chest Flat)**

**Casual: **Seung's attire consists of a green and orange vest zipped up, with the same design on the back as Tekken 3, blue jeans with leather chaps along the sides with seven leather straps tied to each leg. She also wears a brown leather belt with a large buckle, black leather fingerless gloves, and orange steel-capped cowboy boots with spurs.

**Formal: **She wears a Two tailed Coat with white dress shirt underneath, a pair of Formal Black Pants and a Formal Shoes.

**Pajamas: **in her Pajamas he wears a black button up shirt with eagle prints on it and a matching Pajama pants…

**Training: (doesn't have to be pants)** Seung's outfit is still a white taekwondo _dobuk_, but it now consists of a sleeveless shirt with blue outlines and a taegeuk on the left side of the chest, with a red eagle/flame design on the back referring to her **Blood Hawk** nickname. Her pants are the same design as her shirt and also feature a red design on her right leg. She has a black belt with her name printed on it and a taegeuk matching her shirt. She has blue fingerless gloves with a blue design and some writing on them, and wears black sneakers.

**During Match Outfit: Her outfit **consists of Blood Red and Black leather vest zipped down just below the collar with a buckle at her collar, Necklace with a skull and star pendant, Orange-lensed goggles on her forehead, Blood Red leather fingerless gloves, Belted Black jeans with a big silver buckle, Blood Red leather chaps with orange designs, and Black leather boots with a metal toe cap and spurs.

**~History~**

**Relatives: (parents, siblings and many more!) **Seung is Hwoarang's Mom and the Last Relative to Hwoarang, Seung was separated from Hwoarang since her Husband passed away so she live in the High Mountains where she was viciously trained.

**Friends: (don't put everyone) **Hwoarang, Master Baek, though she reluctantly accepts those who are friends with Hwoarang… Seung and Jin were like Friends like Enemy…

**Rivals: **Asuka, Lili, Anna, Lars, Lee, and those who could give her a Challenge especially Kazuya Mishima.

**Enemies: **Those who threatened her Last Relatives (Hwoarang and Master Baek) and friends.

**Background: **After being taken away from her family and thrust into the merciless life of Dark Cold North to endure hardship, bitter cold, and the savage lawlessness of man and beast alike… she had a friend/Husband once but he died protecting her when she was in a coma for a year, upon a death of her friend she swore she won't fight but even so, in order to face the constant danger of hurt and even of destruction, her predatory and protective faculties were unduly developed. She became quicker of movement than the other people with super power, swifter of foot, craftier, deadlier, lither, and leaner with iron like muscle and sinew, more enduring, crueler, more ferocious, and more intelligent. She had to become all these things, else he would not have held her own nor survived the hostile environment in which she found herself…in order to protect those who are dear to her. She blames the Mishima on her Parents' and First Husband's Death.

**Reasons he/she join the Tournament: **She was reluctant on joining at first because she had to stand on her promise not to fight any more but the wants to look after her Son and Stay with him constantly, she had no choice but to fight again. Despite being a Formidable opponent to those who will get in her way.

**Likes: **Be with her Son that she had never seen for 15 long years, Training Taek Won Do and other Martial Arts and Kung-fu, Biking, High Places, Stars and Cross-dressing into a man** (Due to Family Tradition), **and Reading Poems.

**Dislikes: **Dark and Moonless Night** (She gets uneasy whenever there is no Lights outside), **Heihachi** (The True Murderer of her Parents), **being cornered, seeing her Friends Hurt, Being called Sexy **(She often gets called Sexy Biker because of her Outfit),**Idiots, people or Fighters that wastes her time, weak people.

**Neutral: **Her Faint Devil Gene.

**Hobbies: **Biking around Town, Gardening** (A/N: ?) **and Playing Violin, Meditating, Cooking and doing House Chores** (To Pass Time) **and Training Secretly.

**Skilled in: (something that makes your OCs different) **Seung is Skilled in mixing her fighting styles, Fast, Agile, Strong and Unpredictable Moves, she can be very flexible **(Imagine a red haired Zafina).**

**Fears: **She Fears to go out alone in the Moonless and Lightless Night, Nightmare about her Friend's Death, her weaknesses** (Mental Assault, Losing her Relatives and Friends), **Letting go of the Past (In fear of forgetting her friend whom had given her a second chance to live.) General Sepher (whom had mortally wounded her during the Mission).

**Strength: **Her Remaining Family** (Hwoarang) **and Friends support…

**Flaws: (Oi! nobody is perfect) **she's a little Naïve and too innocent for her own Good, She's somewhat Self-conscious whenever she is stared at…her protectiveness sometimes is the cause of being in trouble, Keeping her true Gender a Secret.

**Crush (Tekken Characters only): **Kazuya Mishima** (Got a Problem with it?)**

**First Meeting (How your Oc's first meeting with his/her crush): **During a street fight near G Corp. where Kazuya watched personally.

**Type of First Meeting (How did the First Meeting go): **Hate at First Sight** (Pun to Love at First Sight) **but Later chapter they slowly had feelings for each other after knowing it was Heihachi is the one who Murdered Her and Hwoarang's Parents.

**Fighting Style: **Mixed Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu.

**Intro Quotes: -Glares at the Opponent- "**Don't waste my time I have important things to do, Come on."

**Win Quotes: -Turns around and walks away- "**Is that the best thing you could do? What a waste of time. You're too weak to defeat me."

**Lose Quotes (Hey! Sometimes we lose to learn our lesson): -Walks away- "**This isn't over yet, I'll be back…"

**Extra info: (Anything else I need to know about your OC?)**

She once work in a military base in the mountain where she met her friend and soon became husband, for 2 years she served the Military, but one mission changed it all when the General whom she and her friend accompanies with betrayed them and she was forced to kill the man but during the fight she was mortally wounded and fell unconscious on the stairs near her husband whom she ended up in a Lab for 4 long years…she was in a comatose state for a year and upon her awakening she found herself in a battle field and crawled to where her husband lay dying with the other soldiers, she had made a promise that she would live out both their lives and live in peace and forget fighting. But her thirst for revenge topped it all when she meets Kazuya.

She had been distant and aloof to others since then and would often be heard talking to either the sword, the Picture or the Locket.

**Trivia:**

Seung is actually a female (Duh!)

She wears the same clothes as her Son though the colors ranged from Blood Red, Black, Silver and Blue.

Seung works as a Delivery Woman.

She was like the Older Female version of Hwoarang.

She owns a Picture frame, a sword and a locket where a photo of her Late Husband is attached.

Seung always read books and recites a poem ('LOVELESS' from Crisis Core if you must know…I really loved that Show, I even cosplayed as Genesis).

It is Possible that Seung had a Health issue due to her vicious training.

She acts more like a boy than a girl, though she knows how to act like one.

Her Devil Gene is Faint and Dormant, but later on wakes up but not as strong as Kazuya's but a step ahead of Jin's

Her moves were far different than her twin since she changes style one after another…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: Beginning**

**~6 Years Ago, Northwest Arizona~**

**~Haneul's Memory~**

The sky was dark and starts rumbling, everything was so quiet. A while ago guns blazing as if firing something or someone and soon it became quiet, too quiet. At the cliff there are two figures one was lying on the ground bleeding, while the other was sitting few feet away from the dying body, not far are bodies of henchmen that was sent after them…a Young woman 16 of age stirred from where she was sitting, not knowing what was going on, as rain continued to pour…her body is weak and could barely move.

When had it started to rain?

She'd been sitting there for years. Or was it only a few seconds? She didn't know.

She didn't know anything, How she got there, where the other was, where she was, who she was.

But he wasn't there. And she had to find him.

Struggling to make her lead limbs move. Scraping her skin against sharp rocks and not noticing.

There she was. Laying in crimson and soaked with rain. She slowly dragged herself to a sitting position. "Zackary…" she breathed, barely able to get his eyes to focus on her.

The black-haired man was having trouble breathing. She didn't understand why. "For the… both of us…" he managed to say.

She had to repeat the words to herself, just to know what they meant. "Both… of us…?"

"That's right… You're gonna…" What was the red on his face?

It was so hard to understand what was going on. "You're gonna…"

Suddenly she was falling forward. Why was she-What was going on-there was something warm on her face. "Live." She didn't move. What was going on? "You'll be… My living legacy…" A pressure receded from the back of her head and she found herself sitting up again. The warm was still on her face, and she fought to comprehend what it was. It was crimson, like the puddle surrounding them. Why was it raining?

She heard something dragging along the ground, and she watched it, unmoving. "My honour… my dreams…" The sword stopped in front of her. What? What was this? She was starting to feel sad. "They're yours now." He was speaking slowly, knowing that she couldn't understand well.

She reached out slowly and took the hilt of the sword. Why was it so heavy? Oh. It was a big sword. He pushed it against her to make sure she took it. Slowly, slowly, she started to understand what was going on. "I'm… your living… legacy…"

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. And lay still.

She looked up at the rainy sky, her heart breaking into 1000 pieces. A painful scream tore out of her throat. She emptied her lungs, unable to sob like she truly wanted to. Like she deserved him to. Why wasn't her body working right? She couldn't even mourn him the way she should.

Zackary? Zackary? She wanted to shake him awake. To open his eyes. She wanted him to be okay. Be okay.

We're friends, right?

I won't leave you alone. I'd never do that.

Zackary! Why… Why not me? I should've… Couldn't… Why?

The next thing she knew, the sun was shining. Her legs finally worked and she stumbled upward. Not knowing what to say, not wanting to admit to the awful truth of it, she whispered, "Goodnight, Dear…Zackary." She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

She was all alone now, why is it that she always lost everything she holds dear? First her son, nor…her husband, her husband is dead, he gave up his life to save the one that had no hopes of living yet here she was walking away dragging the sword that her husband cherished the most, the man she loved gave up his life just to protect a nobody.

Zackary should have survived instead of this weakling, the man had offered his life to death, he gave up his life so this helpless soul couldn't kill herself, but life without the man she had shared her life with is worse than death.

She nearly lost Zackary before…she remembers that incident when she was 'Blood Hawk'.

_**[-Flashback-]**_

_She was running in the hallways of the burning building in search for her idiotic partner who ran back inside to check if someone is still trapped, until a debris is about to crush her, but then she felt herself being pushed out of the way in the last second the debris fell, getting back her balance __Blood Hawk __looked at the debris and there Zackary, the Young __Blood Hawk__'s partner was impaled by a pipe and dying slowly._

_"__Zack! Hang in there!" The Young Blood Hawk shouted desperately as she ran beside her fallen partner._

_Zackary was stabbed in the stomach with a pipe. Blood trickled from his mouth, eyes glazed from the excruciating pain._

_The young Blood Hawk knew she should not remove the pipe from the wound, but her time was running out. She wouldn't be able to lift both the man and the heavy pipe to escape the burning building without hurting the man, so the best bet was to quickly escape the building. _

_"__I'm sorry for this, Dear," She said, warning, the Young Blood Hawk before pulling the pole as quickly as she could. Her heart wrenched when she heard the howl of pain from her partner. She quickly gave a simple treatment to the wound before moving him._

_The whole way down the street, she kept calling his name, to keep him conscious. They were at the third street and 20 meters away from the Medical Tent when Zackary asked her to stop._

_"__No, it's just a little bit more," The Young Blood Hawk refused as she continued to trudge down the street. But Zackary suddenly collapsed, dragging Blood Hawk with him. The Young Blood Hawk tried to lift him again but Zackary stopped her._

_"__Hawk … look at… me…" Zackary said between gasps, calling The Young Blood Hawk with the nickname she gave. The Young Blood Hawk looked at him, and it became harder to hold back her tears._

_Zackary sighed as he drank the sight of his Partner with glazed eyes. He reached with a bloodied hand to touch and stroke her cheek._

_"__It's painful…" he whispered._

_"__I know. Please hang in there," The Young Blood Hawk said as she grasped the hand on her cheek tightly._

_Zackary continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "It's painful…to not being able to… protect you… I cannot even stop you from facing dangers…"_

_"__You idiot. Is that why you came here? I won't be hurt much with my power and suit, but you…you—!" The Young Blood Hawk was so angry and sad that she couldn't finish her sentence._

_"__I know…but I can't stop trying…" Zackary said with a chuckle that made him cough blood._

_"__Zackary, stop talking now," The Young Blood Hawk ordered._

_Zackary didn't obey it. He began to stroke the young Blood Hawk's cheek once again as he talked, "Blood Hawk, my… beloved Blood Hawk … So beautiful…so fierce but…gentle… please… please don't put yourself into the danger anymore…"_

_The Young Blood Hawk could no longer hold her tears. "Zackary…no…stop talking like that…stop talking like you're going to die!"_

_"__Promise me," Zackary said as he grasped the Young Blood Hawk's hand with an unlikely strength for a dying man. His expression was determined, just like the day he asked her to be his Partner and soon his wife. The young Blood Hawk once again found herself not being able to say no to those eyes._

_"__I promise," The Young Blood Hawk said with a voice steadier than her heart._

_Zackary smiled and whispered "I love you" before closing his eyes, the man's breathing was shallow and weak. Help came just in time and the medics carted her partner to safety as she follows._

_**[-End Flashback-]**_

But now that Zackary is gone, she The _Blood Hawk _was unable to give her answer to her partner, now that the man is dead, she failed to show her love and was unable to express what she felt for so long aside from being a partner and just a wife. It hurt her so much, she cried and cried no consoling can ease the pain in her heart as he cried her heart out, he cried at the cruelty of the fate that befalls on looked back in her memories before she left the battle field…were those Mishima Armies? Did Zackary fight all those advanced soldiers to keep her safe? If so…the Mishimas are the one to blame for her loss, she had to go back to South Korea where her old master is and her son…for 15 years she hadn't seen her son, she just wrote letters and send pictures of her and her Husband.

"Zackary…I'll find them! I swear…" She murmured and continued her venture.

* * *

It will take a while to get back home, she's too far away and she'll need another more month to recover, she'll ask a friend in Salt Lake City for help. As she stumbled through the rocky side of the road, she tried to think of a place to go. She didn't trust anyone now - her experience with her "pursuers" being the cause. That was when an idea popped into Tenma's mind. He knew one person he could trust. Smiling to herself, she headed to the outskirts of Salt Lake City. A couple of hours later, she found the correct street and house. Seung ring the doorbell and waited.

A raven-haired man answered the door. At first, he smiled at Seung, however upon noticing his friend's tattered and dirt-streaked uniform, coupled with bruises all over her body, his crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Seung, what the hell happened to you?"

Frowning, Seung began to explain what had occurred in the past couple of hours to her old friend, who listened intently to her story. As the older man went over every detail, feelings of agony and pain surged through her mind. The memories, the visions of when she and her husband was being attacked - they were so vivid, the voices so clear. After finishing her explanation, Seung paused for a while to let her friend make sense of what had happened to her.

"Anyway, I need to ask you a favor. Seeing as my persuers all think I really died in the wilderness, I had to go back home, as then I could finally see and be with my family. That, or, I could tell them I was nearly murdered in cold blood. So, I need a place to stay for now."

Her friend merely smile. "Sure, I understand. I'll clear out a room for you, Seung."

"Thank you, Vincent."

"Anytime."

Vincent was one of Seung's good friends from the time when he was living in Seoul. However, Vincent moved away when his parents were transferred to a different city. They remained in contact, and years later, Seung too moved, this time to Los Angeles for Military Training. She knew that Vincent would be there too, even though he wasn't enrolled in Military. Seung regularly dropped by to visit her friend, however, it never had been under these circumstances.

As Seung lay on her bed resting, she couldn't help but think of her son and her old master.

* * *

Hwoarang had been down lately, a letter was sent by the Military Facility in Los Angeles that his Mom and Dad are gone missing, no one could find them. They had gone missing during the mission and could not be found no matter what, whoever had the two promising soldiers might have been holding them hostage and it had been 4 years since they've gone missing, he hadn't seen his Ma and Pa for 15 years and his depression only deepens when the Military Base in Los Angeles had stopped the fruitless search.

"This sucks." He muttered to himself and continued to sulk in the corner, the letter is still in his hand.

The other warriors who acquainted the redhead was quite worried and don't know what to do, Steve Fox a well acquaintance of the redhead stepped up and sat beside the sulking redhead.

"Mate, you okay?" He asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The redhead didn't respond for a moment and just shrugged.

"What did the letter said?" Steve pressed lightly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The redhead said handing over the letter.

The Blond Boxer took the letter and read, it didn't take long before Steve understood the letter his eyes widened and directed to the sulking redhead.

"My Ma and Pa are gone, no one can find them. The search went for four years but unsuccessful, I can't blame them, I know they tried but…My Ma and Pa." The redhead sulked even further.

Not noticing the gentle touches of his Master Baek and a gentle pat on his shoulder by Steve.

"15 long years, I hadn't seen them…not once, the last time I saw them is I was 8 before they left home…I don't even know what they look like now." Hwoarang said hollowly.

Jin felt sorry for his rival, he knows what it felt like losing someone you cherished the most.

* * *

Seung's eyes slowly opened. She had to recover from her near-death experience, which took a lot of resting time. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting beside her. 12:07. She had missed out on breakfast.

As she got up, she groaned in pain. Turned out, her body hadn't recovered fully yet. Walking downstairs, she was greeted by a cheerful Vincent.

"You missed breakfast. Didn't want to wake you up just in case."

It didn't matter to Seung. "It's fine. I'm not so hungry anyway." With that, she headed outside.

In the yard, Seung found training dummies. Visions of her traitors flashed through her mind again. Seung felt anger burning up inside her again. It was then that she swore that she would get even better. She would become the best - and surpass all the traitors in her team. She would show it to them that they were the useless ones.

Seung ran with determination around some dummies setup in a seemingly impossible position. She was training as hard as she could, nearly twice as hard as before. However, over the course of just half an hour, she had improved so much that she was able to dodge past all of the twenty dummies she had laid out, despite her injuries. It was then that she head a door swing open. Looking back, she saw Vincent coming towards her.

"Hard training this early? You just woke up. You haven't even had anything to eat yet. You're just recovering, don't push yourself too hard. Come on, Seung. Training can wait. You may find it hard to control your determination, but just wait it out. Come in. You need to eat _something_."

Seung groaned, but decided to comply as she felt her stomach growling.

* * *

As soon as she had finished her meal, Seung was all too eager to go back out to train. Continuing her exercises from before, Seung went at it until she head the door opening again.

"You won't give up, will you? In that case, might as well..."

Vincent ran towards her and proceeded to throw a kick towards her. "I'll help you train. You can't just train your dodging and punching by the way. Gotta train kicking too." With that, he retrieved a kicking post from his shed, before setting it up.

"Thanks. For letting me stay here, and for helping with my training."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Seung smiled at her friend. However, inside, she was less than happy. She was still determined to improve.

"Not good enough! You have to do better than that!" Seung frowned in reply, beads of sweat falling off her blazing red hair. Vincent had stopped the kick for the thirteenth time in a row from her. She knew his friend was good at fighting, but she didn't know he was _this_ good!

Mustering up her energy, Seung shouted out as she unleashed her force against Vincent. However, it wasn't her ordinary strength. It had a much darker presence. A purple-black aura surrounded her, and it looked more evil and hellish than before.

Vincent smiled. "That's the spirit." As Seung aimed the kick at him, he knew he didn't stand a chance he dodged. The kicking post flew into the ground at high speed, with enough power to make a large hole in the ground where it landed.

"Good thing that didn't hit me! It wouldn't have been pleasant had I not missed that shot. Good work."

Seung was smiling after having finally broken through Vincent's defenses. She was getting stronger; she knew that in no time she would be able to take on just about anyone.

By the end of the Month, Seung was drop-dead tired, however she was satisfied. She had improved tremendously - and she felt great, as though she wasn't hurt in any way anymore. After a quick shower and a meal, Seung went to bed, content with her achievements for the past day.

A week more and he'll be home, Vincent had already prepared the ticket bound to Seoul South Korea. She missed home and she can't wait to see her son, Lucia Vincent's wife is coming home after her board meeting in Hawaii came to a close, she doesn't want to intrude with the two and had to leave by tomorrow. Vincent had gone all the way to the inner city to buy her Plane Ticket bound to her Homeland. She was happy that she's finally free, the Military thought she was dead so now she is branded as KIA and now she's free to go back home and settle down.

"Hwoarang…Master Baek…I'm coming home." She said to herself and gone to sleep.

* * *

It had been two days since Hwoarang went out with Steve, Baek Doo San was in his and his student's room, Hwoarang had been too depressed and he had to kick him out of the room until he had cheered up, the depression is too contagious, the boy's Mother had been his very best student, and Hwoarang had inherited that attribute as well the boy was a dedicated learner like his Mom, the boy knew their tradition and had understood why his Mom dresses as a man, he sauntered around their hotel room and found a small portrait of Hwoarang's Mom in the Table. his eyes meet the portrait of his student's Mom, he had a striking resemblance to his Mother, the woman in the portrait has a spiky yet flowing red hair brushed back and calm Brown eyes but it didn't take away her good looks, in the portrait the woman had a very sweet and warm smile and her eyes was filled with something very warm, Baek could never word the feelings he would get when looking at the person's eyes, however the woman in the portrait must have been kind, the woman was wearing a Crimson and Black leather vest zipped down just below the collar with a buckle at her collar, Necklace with a skull and star pendant, Orange-Gemmed Tiara on her forehead, Crimson leather fingerless gloves, Belted Black jeans with a big silver buckle, Crimson leather chaps with orange designs, and Black leather boots with a metal toe cap and spurs. That matched her Clothes, upon her shoulder was a Kimono that acted as a cape to hide her true Gender, the Kimono consists of Crimson Hawk Patterns and on the cape hung golden medals and Crimson Hawk ornaments that held closed by the fastenings, the portrait was framed by the same rustic gold, he knew this portrait and the woman was of high importance.

Hwoarang, up to this day had loved his Mother no matter what, even if she had to pose as a man, he honored and revered her even if they are far apart Hwoarang's loyalty didn't fazed even a little. There was a light knock on the door, Baek frowned at that, Hwoarang never knock maybe it's one of Hwoarang's friends. He went and answered the door to tell the mysterious person in the door that Hwoarang went out.

As he opened the door and before he could even open his mouth to answer, the Mysterious Stranger beat him to it.

"_**Hello Master Baek, it's been a while." **_

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**This is My First Time so Be Gentle.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: The Return of the**

**Daddy (The Mommy's Return Really)**

"_**Hello Master Baek, it's been a while." **_

The said man looked up and his sharp eyes widened when he saw who it was… spiky yet flowing red hair brushed back and calm Brown eyes, a stranger wearing a Crimson and Black leather vest zipped down just below the collar with a buckle at his collar, Necklace with a skull and star pendant, Orange-Gemmed Tiara on his forehead, Crimson leather fingerless gloves, Belted Black jeans with a big silver buckle, Crimson leather chaps with orange designs, and Black leather boots with a metal toe cap and spurs.

'_It can't be…' _

The stranger in the corridor had a strong resemblance to the woman in the portrait could this stranger be…

"Seung? Seung Haneul Rang?" He murmured.

The stranger smiled that same smile and nodded.

"It had been 15 years since the last time I saw you master." The voice was deep and smooth.

Baek couldn't believe it, his very first student whom he treated as his own daughter is alive, and where had she been all this time? He couldn't help but shed tears of joy and embraced the woman, she had embraced him back and had tears of joy as well.

"Come inside, you had lots of explaining to do young lady." He smiled and invited her inside.

Even after all these years she still couldn't stop obeying her master, who was she kidding this man had been more like a father to her than a master, she sat down at the couch while her master was preparing her favorite tea, she looked around she already had an idea why her Master and her Son is in this Hotel along with those fighters, she could tell nearly everyone in this Hotel is a fighter since she herself had been a fighter along-side with her husband in those days.

Baek had returned with a tray filled with Green Tea and Biscuites.

"Now start explaining…" He said.

Obediently she explained how things goes in Los Angeles Military Base, the Missions in every corner of the world, how hard it was to fight and go to missions every other day, until they reached Phoenix Nevada where it all began, he explained how the General betrayed them and toyed them after all those years being with him, she explained how her husband fought the General and lost, then how she stood up on the said General and fought him to the bitter end and won, but she was mortally wounded and how she collapsed not far from her husband. She explained all the things she could explain and even told the Master that she was in a coma for a year and told him about Zackary's death and she had stayed in a friend's house for recovery.

"I have no idea what else had happened, but I'm glad that I managed to find you…where's Hwoarang?" Seung asked putting down the mug.

"He went out with a friend, he'll be back soon…" Master Baek answered as he takes a sip of his tea.

Seung had to raise a brow on that one…

"Out with a friend? Are you sure it's not a date?"

Baek choked and nearly spitted his tea but managed to swallow the warm liquid and looked at his Former Student.

"He's out with a _male_ friend, Steve…Steve Fox…and some others, he had been depressed after he found out you and Zackary had gone missing, but I know he'll be shocked to see you."

"We'll see…" The Redheaded cross-dresser smiled.

* * *

Hwoarang was heading back towards his and Master Baek's room along with Steve, he had drink a little beer today, he doesn't want his Master to scold him, so he ended up chatting with some of the guys it did cheered him up a little, but the thing that could cheer him up is to see either his Mom or his Dad, even at least one of his parents would be here. But little did he know that his wish is already granted and was now waiting in his room. As they turn the corner and passed few more doors and stopped at room 44, Hwoarang swore he heard his Master laughed, so quietly he opened the door and he along with Steve slipped inside.

"Mate? Why are we sneaking in like robbers on a mission to steal?" Steve asked curiously.

"Shh…" Hwoarang hushed his friend to be quiet.

The two tiptoed until they reached the edge of the door where the living room is and took a peek. There in the couch a blazing redheaded stranger talking to his master and the master was chuckling at whatever the stranger said. The two strained their ears to listen.

"So…is Hwoarang been dating someone among those pretty female warriors? I hope he chose the right one." The redheaded stranger asked.

Master Baek had to laugh at the playful tone of his former student.

"No…I think looking for a date is not in his mind yet."

"So the boy is still naïve, hmm…much like when he was 8 years old…wait…was it 7? Yes…that's it he's as naïve as his 7 years old self…how cute, but how can I get grandkids if he's as naïve as a 7 years old?" the redheaded stranger sighed.

Hwoarang blushed at the statement and tilted his head to the side and ignored Steve's silent snickering…Wait…Grandkids? Why was this stranger asking for Grandkids?

"Why would a total stranger expect Grandkids from me?" He called out and slapped his hands to his mouth for blowing his cover.

Master Baek looked at his direction but the stranger didn't, surprisingly his Master smiled and somehow he could feel the stranger was smiling. But then the stranger stood up and turned to look at his direction slowly. But every few seconds the young redhead felt his heart stops and soon the stranger was fully facing him, it looks like he was facing his older self, the stranger was smiling at him that same smile that his mom had in the portrait…his voice seem to have vanished as he tried to open his mouth but closed them when he couldn't find his voice.

"Hello son…it's been a while." The redheaded stranger said the voice was deep and smooth.

"Hwoarang…meet your Dad (Mom really)…" Master Baek said.

Hwoarang felt his jaw hang for a moment and back from its place. This person wasn't really his dad, his dad was dark haired man, this person in front of him is none other than…_His_ Mom in men's clothing…

"Ah…uh…" Hwoarang couldn't form a right word.

The older redhead walked up to the young yet tall man, he reached out and touched the young man's cheek and smiled happily.

"Hwoarang…you've grown." He said gently. "I missed you so much…my son."

He doesn't know when he started crying, this person in front of him is truly his mom…_his_ mom, and she's here! She's alive and was touching him like the way she soothes him every night.

"D-Dad…" Even he was shock he managed to call out without giving out his Mom's secret.

"Hwoarang…my Hwoarang, for 15 long years of waiting I can finally be with you, my dearest son." The older (Albeit a few inches shorter) redhead said lovingly.

Hwoarang felt more tears falling from his eyes and hugged his mom tightly like he wasn't letting her go.

"Dad…dad…" He sobbed for the first time in 15 long years he finally cried.

Since the day both of his parents left for the training in overseas he had sworn he'll become stronger like his Mama and Papa, he never cried that day and for 15 years. But now he finally can, his mom is here and he missed her more than she had.

Master Baek and Steve left the two alone for a while to let them have a reunion.

* * *

"Dad Zack is gone?" Hwoarang asked in shock.

Seung looked at her son sadly…

"Your father had protected me with his life, I tried the best I could to recover but whatever that crazy scientist injected to me stopped me from recovering, and when I did recover it was too late…I'm so sorry my son…I'm so sorry."

Hwoarang tried to accept the death of his father, he loved his father as much he had loved his mother, it's hard but he had to accept his death.

"I-It's alright mom, at least I had you. I don't blame you, I know you tried. If dad had protected you with his life, he wants you to live so you could come back home…so we could be together." Hwoarang stated sadly.

Seung couldn't help but cry sadly, her son was right. They're finally together Mother and Child, it may be hard to move on but she had to for her son's sake.

* * *

Later that night Hwoarang had invited his mom to have dinner with him, he ignored all the looks he gets from the other fighters whom are present in the said restaurant. At the corner is Steve along with the others.

"Who's that guy is Hwoarang with?" Marshall asked curiously.

"Is he a new fighter?" Xiaoyu asked.

Steve shook his head and smiled to himself, he saw Hwoarang showed emotions aside from his usual ones, it's rare to see Hwoarang other emotions aside from being cocky and arrogant, but few hours ago he saw the other side of the redhead when he saw his dad.

"Steve…ya okay man?" Paul asked curiously. "You've been smilin' like you know somethin'."

"Yeah…" Steve answered.

"Do you know who's that man Hwoarang having dinner with?" Julia asked.

The blond Brit grinned.

"That man…is his Dad…" He replied and laughed at the looks he gets.

The other's faces scream _'Are you serious?'_ looks and looked at the two redhead again.

"But…But I thought he's orphaned?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well…scratch that, his dad is right there eating dinner with him." Steve said looking at the two redheads enjoying their dinner.

"His dad's handsome." Anna purred.

All cringed to that statement, but upon looking at the older redhead who glanced on their direction and smiled upon recognizing the Blond Brit who came along with his friend that time. Steve waved in recognition and received a nod from the older redhead.

"Let's leave them be to have their Father and Son bonding time before the fight." Steve said turning to his food happily, he was happy for his friend.

He noticed how Hwoarang chided his father (Mother really) that he (Hwoarang) is the one who's going to pay for the dinner and dragged the older yet short man out of the restaurant to show the man some places he likes.

* * *

They're at the corner not far from the G-Corporation, one of Hwoarang's favorite places.

"Wait here dad…" The young Redhead said and ran inside the shop.

Seung could only smile at her son's action.

'_He's much like his, dad when he does that.' _She thought.

She missed her husband so much.

'_If you're only here to see our son, dear…he had grown into a fine young man.' _She smiled and looked up at the sky.

* * *

Kazuya Mishima the current CEO of G-Corporation, he was a busy man and was still plotting on killing his father whom he despised so much. And he still had to get Devil's other half on his son's body and make Devil whole again so he could control the said being and cause so much chaos in the world.

Right now he was heading out of the corporation for a little bit of relaxation before the tournament, as he steps out of the premises he noticed a faint presence of a Devil Gene it couldn't be his son's but from whom? His own Devil Gene stings in response, he looks around for the source of that faint presence but couldn't find any. He tried to look around and when he turns to the store not far from the Corporation, he saw blazing red tresses of hair owned by the person who was standing at the side as if waiting for someone inside.

Then he couldn't help but to notice some street insects approach the Redhead who was innocently waiting for someone.

* * *

For someone like her, she knew patience is a virtue and so as a mother she patiently waited for her son.

'_For whatever he is even doing in there…' _She chuckled. _'Yup…much likes his Father, those two are similar…whenever they're up to something they are much worse than girls.'_

She was about to head to the bench not far from the store when some shitty bastards blocked her way.

"Hey babe. Want to have fun with us?" asked bastard A.

"Yeah, we thought you looked a little lonely." said bastard B.

"Did your boyfriend stand you up?" bastard C laughed.

'_Annoying…'_ Seung thought.

She ignored them and started to walk away.

Suddenly there was an arm stopping her from doing so. She looked back and said:

"Let go!"

"You know it's not nice to ignore someone like that." said bastard B.

"Yeah, entertain us, girlie…" chirped bastard C.

Seung glared his 'you-called-me-a-girl-now-I-kill-you' glare.

"I'm no girl. Are you blind or what? Idiots!"

"The hell did you just say you little bastard!" yelled bastard A.

Bastard A was about to hit Seung, but she blocked bastard A's hand and hold it in a strong grip. She pulled her free hand back and hit bastard A in the face, sending him flying far across the pavement. Seung wasted no time spinning around and delivering a powerful kick to bastard B's jaw, sending him flying through the air and landing on the ground a few feet away with a resounding and highly painful crack. And as fate would have it, he landed directly in front of his friends who gathered, his current state of unconsciousness acting as a warning to them.

"You better leave." She growled in her deep tone. "Take your friends with you and leave before I change my mind and kill you all."

"You and what army," Bastard D challenges.

A hand with sharply trimmed fingernails in reminiscent of a Hawk's claw bolts out, faster than lightening, and the claws lick the bastard D's face. Blood pours from the deep gashes upon the man's cheek, matching the blazing red hair painted on his attacker's face.

"My army of five," She grinned almost evilly. "Would you like to meet the reinforcements?"

"Let's fall back," Bastard C calls.

"But…"

"That guy is a fighter! We're no match on someone his caliber…" Bastard C called out while picking his unconscious friend who now bears a broken Jaw.

The street insects ran back to where they belong leaving a slightly peeved she warrior, then she caught the gaze of a man she knew just by the looks.

'_Kazuya Mishima…' _She hissed mentally.

She knew the man because he had been the talk of the military in her days in Los Angeles Military Training Facility, she hate's this man. She caught his gaze with a very heated gaze and looked away in spite not wanting to see the man's face.

"DAD!" Hwoarang called out.

And before the man could react he was caught in a long scarf around his neck, the scarf was Black in color and there are several Crimson Hawk Embroidery like their Family Emblem in the scarf…it's really beautiful! The scarf was made of fine silk and linens, she loved it, it's warm and cozy, she looked at her son happily, all traces of annoyance are gone.

"Did you like it?" Hwoarang asked grinning manly.

"It's so lovely…I loved it at first sight! Thank you, son." Seung smiled whole heartedly.

* * *

As the two redheads heading back to the Hotel, the black scarf around the older redhead flows as she moves, as they got closer when a voice stopped them from taking another step.

"Sergeant!"

Hwoarang let out a small gasp as some Korean soldiers started to circle around them with their guns drawn and completely ignoring his Mom.

"Desertion is an offense punishable by court martial!"

_Crap,_ Hwoarang thought, _Not Again._

The soldiers closed in on Hwoarang as he looked down, helplessly.

"Give yourself up, soldier," the major said.

_Give myself up, _Hwoarang thought. _That's all I can do now._

Just when he thought that it was all over, an unexpected voice from behind startled Hwoarang.

"Major Kang was it?"

_Mom?_

The Major looked at the other redhead and double take between him and the other, though the older albeit shorter man (Woman)…

"Who are you?" The Major cried out.

Seung glared at the Major…

"So I see you have grown old and had forgotten the person whom you often bully…how sad."

The Major looked like he was in an epiphany and then his eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

"Y-You're Seung Rang! The Blood Hawk of Los Angeles Military! The Traitor!" He snarled.

Seung snarled fiercer…

"Who do you think is the Traitor in the first place? I trusted your Brother yet he betrayed me and entered _MY SON _in North Korean Army, _WITHOUT _my permission, Your Family betrayed the Rang Clan and now you shall pay for your family's transgression!"

Hwoarang stepped back, never before he had seen his mom so angry and she's frightening when she's angry.

"It's better that my son had left your Military…because if I find it out, I'll break him out of that so called Military of yours!" Seung snarled as she advanced.

But before she could speak more…

"What's going on here!?" Lars Alexandersson called out as he appeared behind the shadows along with some of his men.

It seems that some securities had seen what was going on and had called for help.

"You're Hwoarang's father I assume?" Lars asked as he steps close to the two redheads.

Seung nodded.

"Yes I am, I am here to see my son and this North Korean Military decided to chase my son…_again_ and try to arrest him for desertion right in front of a father. _My_ son was forced to join Military without _My _Permission!"

Lars nodded in understanding and gave Major Kang a very Hard Glare.

"I see… you and your son are free to go, let me and my men handle things from here." he said.

The Two redheads nodded and left leaving Major Kang at the Mercy of Lars Alexandersson.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 3

**A Woman Behind These Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 3: The Hawk Flies **

**Once More**

Seung is an unhappy parent…an unhappy parent is a dangerous parent, why can't his son stop causing trouble…or maybe trouble won't stop coming at her son…How Ironic that a cross-dressing woman was now an angry mom…here she was looking at the two rebellious fighter (Jin and Hwoarang) sitting at the couch in the lobby across from him (her).

"You two…"

Jin and Hwoarang looked up, then looking at each other then turn away sharply.

"Can't you two settle your differences? Please stop causing trouble, you two are well respected fighters and start acting like one." Seung sighed.

Some fighters passed by and snickered at the two rivals.

"Hwoarang, how many times do I have to tell you that stop going into trouble?"

"Sorry dad, I won't do it again." The young redhead answered.

"And you Mr. Kazama I expected you to be a level-headed man and yet you ended up in the same trouble as Hwoarang…I may not be your father but I think you needed to be _grounded_." Seung sighed, he (She) was grateful that she was an adult unlike these two youngsters.

"Hwoarang started the trouble not me…"

"I did not!"

Now these two are acting younger than their original age and was now blaming each other like two kids at fault of breaking mom's vase. Some older fighter around the older redhead's age passed by with an amused look on their face…Seung pinch the bridge of his nose, now he's not going to deal with one problem child but two problem children in fact and the two children are now busy bickering and pointing at each other's fault, he grabbed a rolled up newspaper and smacked it in his hand first to warn them. The two stopped bickering and looked back at him, he tapped the rolled up newspaper in his hand again.

"You're not going to spank us with that aren't you?" Hwoarang asked.

"Do you prefer my hand instead?" Seung asked raising one fine brow.

Hwoarang squeaked and shook his head knowing how painful the smacking hand in his rear than the newspaper.

"You two needed a _timeout_." Seung said. "Go to your rooms and stay there until I say you two can come out!"

Jin was about to say something but the glare directed to him by the older redhead warned him to think otherwise and follow, since he was a young boy he had never been scolded, but this man is scolding him and Hwoarang in Public, shockingly his demon is quiet and was compliant at what the man said, what's going on? Who is this man really? Why was his demon not reacting to the man?

Both Jin and Hwoarang went back to their room.

"And don't even think of trying to escape, you know I can find you wherever you go." Seung called out.

"Yes/Yes Dad!" both of the fighters answered.

Once the two are out of sight, the older redhead sighed and sat back.

"God! I'll be fifty by the end of this day." He muttered. "Those kids are handful."

A chuckle from behind caught his attention, he turned his head only to smile to recognize someone wearing a Russian Military Uniform.

"Well hello to you too, Sergei…it's been a while." He smiled.

He knew the man was mute and only relying on the notepad to talk or to the sign language. The Russian sat across from him and start talking in sign language.

'_You're a little peeved, is your son giving you troubles again?' _Dragunov asked.

"Well…you know how Hwoarang always get in trouble, but I didn't expect Jin Kazama to be involved too…" Seung answered of course he (She) Knew how to read sign languages of the mute.

'_Those two are rivals since four years ago.' _Dragonov signed.

"I see…did he give you troubles while I'm not around?" Seung asked looking at his best friend.

'_You should ask that question to Baek Doo San, I think he was the one dealing with your son most of the time.' _Dragunov answered. _'You grounded him and that Kazama boy didn't you?'_

"Yes I did…those two, I don't know. Kids will be kids." Seung chuckled.

Dragunov chuckled at the statement, the two friends talked for a while ignoring the odd looks they get, it had been long years since they last saw each other. The other person who knew the Rang Clan's Secret is Sergei Dragunov, the man had visited the Rang Clan many times in the past. The Dragunov Family and the Rang Clan had no qualms against each other in fact the two family were friends. Sergei is like a brother to him (her), she never betrayed the man not once.

"So…How about a sparring like the way we do when we were young?" Seung Grinned.

The grin was returned by the Russian man and nodded. The two fighters stood up and headed to the training hall walking side by side, laughter could be heard along the way.

* * *

Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law were walking down the hallway towards the training hall for training, as they draws near they could hear voices like someone fighting, creeping up by the door the two took a peek and saw a familiar Russian Fighter having a play fight with Hwoarang's Dad, the two seems to be enjoying the play fight, rolling around, dodging, pinning each other. At last the Russian fighter caught his slippery redheaded best friend by the waist and pinned him on the floor careful not to hurt his friend but firm enough to keep him pinned.

Seung tried to squirm his way out but couldn't, Sergei got him in a hold he couldn't escape. He looked up when the Russian chuckled, he grinned.

"Best two out of three?" He asked.

The Russian chuckled again and nodded, and then he got off of the Redhead and let him up. They got into fighting stance again and charged at each other. The duo by the door just watched as the two fighters trying to pin each other.

"Uhh…I think we should wait until they're done." Law said.

Paul nodded, but before they could even leave they heard a loud crash and thud…then a frantic apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! So sorry! Are you okay Sergei? I didn't hurt you too bad right? Right? Here let me do that wound."

Paul and Law heard shuffling footsteps, opening and closing of the door and something being put down on the floor, the duo took a sneak peek and their jaw hang a bit at the sight, there at the corner of the room were the Russian Fighter and Hwoarang's Father, the Russian Fighter was sitting on the floor sporting a head wound and the wall was sporting a small crack.

"I didn't crack any ribs didn't I?" The Redhead asked worriedly.

Paul and Law saw the Russian made a sign language, and then they noticed the redhead sighed in relief seeing the Russian is fine.

"I won…your treat~!" The Redhead chimed.

The Russian let out a grunt and a chuckle…Paul and Law looked at each other and then to the duo in the training hall…

* * *

Later Paul and Law caught sight of the Russian Fighter and Hwoarang's Father in the café as they passed by the street, the Russian Fighter had an amused look in his face as the Redhead was blushing when one of the Maids commented that the Redhead is too cute to be a man and had a good looking date. Now they know what the redhead meant while he was tending the Russian's head wound…

* * *

Later that night the tournament arrangement has been announced and the list of fighters has been enlisted and arranged on who's fighting whom. Seung looked for Hwoarang's opponent and saw who it was…Craig Marduk, then he looked for Dragunov's opponent…Bryan Fury. Seung loked at his friend worriedly, he does not like the feelings he gets just by reading Sergei's opponent's name. Before he could even speak a maniacal laugh stopped him from doing so, both Sergei and Seung turned to look who it was and it's none other than Dragunov's opponent Bryan Fury.

"I'm looking forward to this…and I'm going to enjoy beating the life out of you." Bryan Fury laughed.

Seung was about to speak but Dragunov stopped him from doing so, Bryan sneered and left. Once the man was gone.

"Are you going to be okay fighting him?" Seung asked worriedly.

The Russian smiled and nodded.

"Please be okay…" Seung said worriedly.

'_I will…' _Sergei signed.

The Redhead smiled at the answer, but he couldn't help but feel scared for his friend. An Hour Later Seung returned to his and Hwoarang's room, he couldn't help but feel nervous and fear for his friend, that Bryan guy is someone not to be underestimate with.

"Seung…is something wrong? You've been a little pale since you came in." Baek asked.

"I'm fine…But I'm scared for Sergei…" The Older Redhead answered looking at the Tae Kwon Do Master worriedly. "Master what kind of fighter is Bryan Fury?"

"I ought you have to talk to Mr. Wulong about that matter." Baek answered. "I'll go get him for you."

The Master left, Hwoarang came out of his room and took a seat beside his Mom.

"Mom…why are you worried about that guy? Dragunov I mean." He asked.

"Hwoarang, that guy is your Uncle, he had been holding you since you were an infant, he was taking good care of you while I'm busy." Seung said looking at his son.

Hwoarang felt his jaw slacked…the Russian fighter is his uncle?

"The Dragunov Family and Our Clan had been friends for so long, not once I betrayed him." Seung said.

Not long after he said those words did Master Baek come back in with the man named Lei Wulong. The two sat in the sofa across from the worried older redhead.

"Mr. Wulong I assume? My name is Seung Haneul Rang father of Jae Kwan Hwoarang." He said.

The Kung-fu expert nodded in respect to the man, he can feel the aura of the man.

"I heard from Mr. Doo San about your question. To answer the question I know some information about Bryan Fury." Lei said.

"Please do speak." Seung said as he straighten up to listen.

"Bryan is a ruthless and power hungry Interpol officer, was shot and killed by gunmen during a shootout in Hong Kong. His corpse is placed in the custody of Doctor Abel for scientific research and he is revived in order for him to be Abel's agent in obtaining classified information on raising a cyborg-led army. Bryan enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 in hopes of killing Yoshimitsu and capturing Dr. Bosconovitch, Abel's rival. Bryan learns that his body is deteriorating and that he is close to death. Upon learning that his creator, Doctor Abel, has become head scientific advisor of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he grows to despise them for taking Abel away from him, and Abel himself, for abandoning him. Bryan enters the tournament with the hope of becoming the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, enabling him to order Doctor Abel to modify his body and prevent him from dying. Despite not winning, Bryan eventually finds Abel, and uses his last ounce of strength to knock Abel out before losing consciousness. Later on, he wakes up in the laboratory of none other than Dr. Bosconovitch, who tells him that Yoshimitsu rescued him while robbing Heihachi Mishima's mansion, and promises to transfer Bryan's mind into a new body, although it will take a whole year. Bryan silently agrees to let Bosconovitch put him to sleep. Bryan, however, awakens a month later and is told by Bosconovitch that his body was too complicated for himself to work with, but as a last resort, he had installed a perpetual power generator in him to grant him immortality. Upon learning this, Bryan attacks Bosconovitch and the Manji clan members assigned to guard him, and leaves the laboratory." Lei said. "That's all I know."

Seung nodded and was quite worried for his friend, Sergei is going to face an immortal.

"I see…" was all he could answer.

"Is something wrong?" Lei asked.

"Nothing…it's just that…a friend of mine is going to face that man…and I'm worried." Seung answered.

If Sergei is going to face this man he would die, but if he forfeit he'll be put to shame. He doesn't want these two options for his friend.

"Sergei…" He murmured his friend's name in worry.

* * *

He was sitting at Hwoarang's locker room, there was a screen in the locker so a fighter's guest could watch, Seung watched how his son fight with pride and joy, the young man is strong just like his father Zackary. Hwoarang's opponent is also good despite the size. Though Hwoarang was faster and those kicks were so devastating if it land on a human body, it looks painful. Zackary did that once to her and it rendered her unconscious for a day and a half when that idiotic husband of hers did that 'Hunting Hawk'.

She watched fighter by fighter especially girls, she noticed the sibling rivalry between Nina Williams and Anna Williams, it's quite amusing. Then there's Lei Wulong and Feng Wei, lei seems to be hostile around the man and he looks like he wants to apprehend his opponent to whatever did the guy do, then there's Lili de Rochefort and Asuka Kazama this two had been on each other's throat, Ling and Alisa were opposites, Julia and Zafina are fine ladies. And then there's the Man he hates _Kazuya Mishima_ and Lee Chaolan these two never liked each other and had intense rivalry, then there's that man (Lars) who helped them from that blasted Major and Leo they're okay.

All the fighters were amazing and then finally it's Sergei against Bryan Fury, there was that same fear she had when she saw her husband dying right in front of her course through her body, a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie.

"Calm down mom…just try to relax." Hwoarang said as he leads his mother to the chair and try to calm her down.

His Mom and That Dragunov guy had been friends like him and Steve, though these two were very close.

Every fighter gathered in the lobby to watch the fight between Bryan Fury and Sergei Dragunov, they knew it would be impossible for the Russian Fighter to defeat an insane Fighter like Bryan Fury, he won't last long, Steve was worried, so as Marshall and Paul these two knew what was going on between the Older Redhead and the Russian Fighter. If Dragunov dies in combat they don't know what will happen to the older redhead.

"I'm getting worried." Law said.

"Yeah, me too…I don't like this awful feeling coming in." Paul said.

Steve had saw how Hwoarang's Dad interacting at the Russian Fighter, they were like very close friends and it would be hard if the other dies. Baek and Lei were in the same boat, they hoped Dragunov would survive the beating and stay alive for Seung's sake.

* * *

Seung was scared…she's scared that she'll lose another important person in her life, she already lost her parents, her husband Zackary and she couldn't afford to lose Dragunov, the man is the last among her true friends aside from Master Baek. She looked back up when the roar of the crowds caught her attention, her eyes widened as her friend was being flung across the arena. Bryan unfolded his arms and held them out straight before him, flexing up his palms. It was too late for Dragunov to stop. He could only shield his face with his arms as his momentum carried him forward. Dragunov charged at the other man, launching into a flying kick that caught his opponent right across its misshapen face. Bryan bellowed in pain.

"Now you've done it…I'm going to kill you!" Bryan roared.

Seung stood up from where she was sitting and ran out of the lockers to the arena, ignoring her son's call to come back…no she couldn't let it continue, pride be damned if one life is in danger, she could not ignore the danger her friend might be, missions be damned, she couldn't let Sergei die just because of this. Then she heard.

"_**Can anyone stop Bryan Fury on his onslaught of Dragunov?! Is there anyone?!"**_

Dragunov was in great danger of dying, Anger and Hatred fueled the burning sensation she felt, the adrenaline of fear for one's life pushes her forward to save that life, she didn't know when she had arrived but she did not care, she flew out of the door and charged at the ring and before the announcer could even talk she was already behind Bryan Fury.

"Oi, Oi…that's a very scary look you got there…"The man said.

Seung was now behind the man that Dragunov facing with, his eyes was burning in gold from anger.

"If that fist land as much on Dragunov, I swear I'll make you suffer a hundred times." She threatened. "Get off of him!"

"_**Who is this new warrior who came in Dragunov's rescue?!"**_

Bryan stood up from where he crouched and kicked the unconscious Russian out of the ring, the Russian Fighter groaned in pain as he painfully land on the floor.

"Sergei!" The Redhead cried out and ran to where his friend landed.

He lifted up his friend so he was sitting upright and tried to wake him up.

"Sergei…Sergei wake up please!"

Tears starts to gather up at the corner of the redhead's eyes, a pearl of tear landed on the Russian Fighter's cheek.

"Please…just a sign…give me a sign telling me you're alive! You promised me that you're going to be okay!"

A gloved hand wiped the stray tears away from the redhead's eyes, Seung looked at his injured best friend and he was smiling albeit weakly.

'_I'm okay…I promised didn't I?' _The Russian Fighter signed. _'Don't cry…it makes me sad to see you cry.'_

Seung nodded, soon the Medical Team took the Russian fighter out of the arena.

"_**With Dragunov is off the match the winner of this match is-."**_

The announcer was cut off by a call on his earphone for a moment, nodding at the call and then held his microphone close.

"_**Due to injuries Dragunov cannot continue, but the match still continues with the Mysterious Fighter who intervened the slaughter as the New Challenger."**_

Seung paused from where he was standing and looked back at the ring…he's going to fight…fight the one who tried to kill his friend, he don't know why, his blood was burning…burning as if looking for a fight and will only be quenched once the cause of the burning blood is badly beaten or near death and suffering for the cause of his pain.

He (She) couldn't ignore the demand of the burning blood, the thirst of vengeance must be quenched and fast! He turned to look back at the door to where his friend was taken.

"I'll be visiting you once the match is done…" He murmured and walked back to the ring.

* * *

He stepped up to the ring while brushing his hair back and pinned it with his Motorcycle Goggles like the one Hwoarang was wearing, right now he's even wearing a green and orange vest zipped up, with the same design on the back, blue jeans with leather chaps along the sides with seven leather straps tied to each leg. He also wears a brown leather belt with a large buckle, black leather fingerless gloves, and orange steel-capped cowboy boots with spurs.

Once he was done preparing he looked up, the Redhead looks like the Older Version of Hwoarang, his eyes glows like burning gold and was glaring at the source of his current anger…Bryan Fury.

"**Your suffering will quench the thirst of my vengeance…" **He said in a low dark tone.

"Bring it…" Bryan Fury challenged.

Seung inwardly smirked ominously, he's going to enjoy beating this man up…his (Her) Anger and Hatred on Mishimas had always been the dominant one it won't hurt him (her) to add Bryan Fury on the list. He took his fighting stance, his gaze was locked on his prey…

* * *

At the lobby, the tension was quite thick as the fighters were watching nervously at the corner where Kazuya Mishima was watching the match with full interest as the Mysterious Fighter. And much to the other's surprise the Mysterious Fighter who saved their fellow fighter from being killed has a strong resemblance to the hot-headed, Korean Tae Kwon Do Fighter (Hwoarang). It's like looking at the Older Long Haired, More Experienced Version of Hwoarang. The look on the Redheaded fighter's eyes is enough to make even a strong fighter's blood run cold, not if you're Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi or Jin Kazama.

"_**Let the Match Begin!" **_The Ring announcer called out.

And they watched as the Redhead charged at Bryan Fury…

* * *

At the arena Seung charged at Bryan as the announcer had called out to begin, He Charge and swing his legs three times, knocking his opponent away. Seung turns to track Bryan as the first swing misses. His attacks were ruthless, his vision was red.

"Is that all what you've got?" Bryan asked as he throws a punch.

Seung dodged the punch and swung his arm to meet the other fist and the Redhead made as though to connect their fists when suddenly Redhead was flying through the air over his head. The Redheaded man landed _behind_ _him_ and his spurred heel whipped out lightning quick. Bryan flew sideways with a grunt of surprise and pain. He recovered quickly and charged at the redhead fighter with anger in his eyes. But then the redheaded fighter was back in his original fighting stance and the redhead gripped the furious fighter's wrist and set his whole weight behind the swing of his kick to meet Bryan's face.

The impact rocked Bryan so badly he almost dropped to the ground. As it were, he was still thrown backwards through the air and hit the ground hard, rolling several times.

Bryan grits his teeth. What an insult. The guy wasn't even going to come after him when he was down. He'd just stand there like nothing.

"Is that all what you've got?" The Redhead asked in a bored tone.

Bryan cursed at that openly.

"I'll kill you!"

And he darted towards the redheaded fighter, He slammed into the redhead fighter, rage thrumming through his body. But the redhead didn't stagger like he was supposed to, he didn't even flinch. In fact, he sent Bryan flying across the air pad again. A sudden kick to Bryan's gut caught him off guard and he flew backward again. Only this time, he was in position to see the Redhead Warrior come after him. He could have laughed when the man caught up to him before he hit the ground.

Still too stunned to react, the Redhead Warrior had free reign to practically pluck Bryan from the air and slam him face down into the ground. Bryan's dominant arm, still forming into a fist, was stepped on, the heavy boot digging into his bare arm. Another knee dug into his back, making breathing difficult. His free arm was twisted around behind his back.

Lacking any sort of leverage, Bryan grunted in frustration, wriggling around to get a better look at the Fighter that overpowered him so easily. Gloved fingers dug like steel into his wrist. He really couldn't imagine this skinny redhead with this sort of strength.

His eyes widened as the implications fully set in. This Warrior manhandled an android like it was nothing. He hadn't even used anything fancy moves. He beat him with nothing but a kick ass fighting moves that he hadn't seen before.

"I'm not done yet…" The Redhead hissed.

With a slight heave the redhead threw Bryan again.

"You think that just because you were a street rat when you were a child that it makes you a man? Don't think that you're any better now than you were then, fool!" he moved forward, driving a fist past Bryan's guard.

The American reeled from the force of the blow. He caught himself a few feet back and moved further into the ring to give himself more space. This redhead is crazier than he was!

Bryan could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, pushing out the alcohol that had dominated his blood before. The delicious anticipation before a fight was intoxicating, especially if it promised to be as trying as this one. "Whatever," he said, thumbing his nose at the warrior before him. "You think just because you grow a pair of glowing eyes that I'll be scared? I'll take you down and make you eat those words." He rushed towards the warrior, his leg sweeping upwards in a flurry of kicks that would have a lesser fighter sprawled backwards and unconscious.

Seun blocked, bringing his arm up to deflect or catch each hit. Bryan swore, bringing his leg down only to spin on his feet and launch himself into the air. He flew at the Redhead, his foot outstretched to connect with the redhead's head, but it reached up to block, catching the other man's foot and spinning around and swinging Bryan onto the corner of the ring. "Fuck," the American cursed, trying to right himself and roll off the corner. "Fuck you, asshole! I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm about to make you wish you'd never been born."

"Oh really?" Seung said, extending his arms a few moments to casually shake them out. "I doubt you could do that," he said, side-stepping another well-aimed kick that Bryan fired out at his leg.

"Watch me, asshole," the Silverhead grit his teeth and switched his stance to fight south-paw. He could fight right or left handed and knew it'd make things a touch more difficult for the creature… at least, he hoped it would.

The Redheaded warrior gave him a dirty look and changed his stance to compensate. He still managed to hold his own, although Bryan succeeded in sneaking in a few good hits and knocked him back.

Seung regained his footing and brought a gloved hand up to smear the blood from his cheek. His eyes flicked up, narrowing at the American before he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked at the blood there. "I hope you enjoyed that," he said.

The redhead's eyes irked Bryan out and he don't know why?

"You…" his body went rigid, muscles shifting as he twisted, moving inhumanly fast as he flung Bryan across the ring. "You weakened him so bad that he could barely get up," the Warrior barked, springing from his position towards the American to pick him up from the floor.

Bryan had flown a good six feet and crashed against a pole on the wall of the ring. The glass had shattered and he lay amidst a sea of broken shards. His shoulder hurt where it was dislocated, and it was made more-so as he rolled over to try and stand. With glass biting into his knees and hand, he began to climb to his feet, just as the demon grabbed hold of him and hauled him into the air. The pain spread across his back and down his arm, his shoulder throbbing to overwhelm him. He grit his teeth and took a wild swing, smiling with satisfaction when his fist connected with the redhead's face.

The act was repaid in kind as redhead's head snapped forward, connecting with Bryan's face and slamming him back against the wall.

"I didn't do shit to Bastard," Bryan tried. He was having his ass kicked. It was time to try and talk reason.

"That callous ignorance!" Seung slammed Bryan into the wall. "The fact that you don't know what you did makes this all the more interesting."

Seung kicked outwards, nailing the American in the stomach and knocking the air out of him.

The Bryan bowed forward, lowering as he tried to catch his breath. The Redhead pressed his advantage and ducked to the side and out of the way, throwing out another kick to the American as he did. The last hit brought a satisfying crack and Bryan fell on the floor bleeding and rendered damaged.

"You should know better not to hurt my best friend or my family, because the payment of your act is a hundred folds of beating...our fight had been interesting, but compare to the Warrior I faced 10 Years ago…you're nothing…" The Red Head stated and walks out of the ring.

The ring announcer was too stunned to speak to declare him as the winner.

* * *

He walks down the hallway towards his son's locker room only to be met by his Son and his Master at the corner, Hwoarang had the look as if he was going to be scolded again and Master Baek had the look saying 'You-have-explaining-to-do'.

"Can I explain later, I had to see Sergei in the Hospital…?" Seung said at Master Baek.

The older man nodded and they went to the Hospital, as they cross the lobby the fighters were wary of the older redhead. Seung caught sight of Kazuya Mishima and couldn't help but growl a little and it wasn't a poor attempt too. The tense air in the lobby grew thicker and the others had to stay out of the way if fight between the two strong fighters broke out. Kazuya and Seung tried to glare down each other and none of them would back down, Kazuya had this glare that tries to challenge the already provoked older redhead, and the redhead had this nastiest glare that could even make a Basilisk Proud.

At the corner…

"I think we had another Jin and Hwoarang on the bunch…" Christie whispered at eddy.

"But who's challenging who?" Julia whispered.

"That would be Kazuya Mishima, I doubt Hwoarang's father is the type to challenge anyone, he looks more like a family centered guy." Eddy muttered.

"But why did he react so badly when he saw, Mr. Kazuya Mishima?" Alisa asked.

Jin turned around the corner and looked up to see his Father and Hwoarang's Father glaring each other and daring one another to make a move.

"What's going on?" He asked blinking.

No one would like to dare move to stop the two from glaring, until he saw Hwoarang came back in the Hotel and walks towards his Father and he saw Lee Move to get Kazuya's attention so to break the unbearable tension.

"Dad come on, we have to go…" Hwoarang called out and maneuvered his father towards the hotel door.

"You two can glare at each other down when you two are in the Ring for as long as you like…that is if you can get to him first in the next fight." Lee chided earning a heated glare from Kazuya.

The whole vicinity sighed in relief as the heavy tension receded when Hwoarang took his father out of the hotel and Lee diverted Kazuya's attention to him.

"Man…Remind me never to cross their path when they're that mad at each other." Paul said shifting from his hiding spot.

"Ditto…" Marshall stated.

"Those two are far worse than Hwoarang and Jin, when they're on each other's throat." Steve sighed.

"I agree…I'd never seen someone could equally glare Kazuya Mishima." King said.

* * *

Seung was really having a bad day…his nerves were frayed upon the sight of Kazuya Mishima, his blood burned again and he really want to strangle that man until he drops dead.

"Argh! That JERK!" He cursed. "He's getting in my Nerves!"

"Seung, you have to calm down…" Master Baek said.

"I'm trying and that bastard had to come at the worst possible of time!" Seung growled.

And before he could add more…

"_**Yoohoo! Seung~! Handsome~!" **_That awfully familiar gay tone echoed at the silent parking lot of the hospital.

Hwoarang and Master Baek noticed how the older redhead paled as white as snow.

"Oh hell no! _Please_ don't let it be _him_!" The older redhead cringed when his vision caught a figure walking towards him with hips swinging left and right…and he cringed even further when this person winked at him.

If there's one person he is creep out with, this person nearly creeps him out the most…it's not that he (She) is a Homophobic person, it's just that this person sometimes creeps the daylights out of him with the sex jokes and others and roping him on a date _With _other men while she was in a male's outfit. Yeah this person knows he's a girl and swore not to tell anybody the secret even in death this person won't tell.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Okamiko-Chan~! Your OC will be coming by the 4****th**** Chapter please be patient with me~!**


End file.
